Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a client device, an information processing method, and an information processing system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a client/server system in which a role played by a computer is shared between a client device and a server device has been utilized in various scenes. In the client/server system, in general, a user views a screen of the client device and inputs a desired instruction to the client device, and the client device transmits a request corresponding to the instruction input from the user to the server device. The server device receives the request transmitted from the client device, executes operation corresponding to the request, and sends back, as a response to the request, a result obtained by the execution to the client device.
Between the client device and the server device, various pieces of information may be transmitted to and received from each other. For example, there is generally known a client/server system in which, when a content data-transmission request is transmitted from the client device to the server device, content data held by the server device is transmitted to the client device as a response to the transmission request (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-85479).